Cantarella
by izumi-de-uchiha
Summary: hola, es mi primer fic publicado owo, bien, un sasodei, con la cancion de cantarella. sasori es el maestro y sirviente de deidara, un amor porhibido y secreto, con una droga especial.


**hola a todos, aqui izumi yagami, esperandoq ue este pekeño fic les sea de su agrado, me gusta el sasodei, el itadei, todo lo que inplique al pobre deidara TwT lo kiero, jajaja. bien pues la cancion es como el titulo CANTARELLA la famosa cancion de vocaloid, esta cancion me gusta mucho por la banda sonora o la musica, el violin electrico manejado a la perfecion =w= y pues al leer la letra me gsuto tambien.**

**pues, les dire, que buscar la letra fue inutil, la escribieron mal en las paginas y tube que buscarle para traducirle, asi que me tarde un par de dias**

**aqui les dejo la cacion....**

.com/watch?v=h3U-IGxt_qU&translated=1

**esperando que les agrade y**

**IKIMASHOO!!!**

* * *

habia sido desde pequelo la persona que debia proteger, tenia un cuerpo fragil pero un espiritu alto, era algo que admiraba de el, toque la puerta de una de las enormes habitacion de la enorme mansion en la que trabajaba, no escuche respuesta, refunfuñe y abri la puerta, mirando todo en orden solo con la exepcion de un bulto acomodado en la cama.

_deidara-sama, ya es de dia-dije al tiempo en que dejaba una charola de te en la mesilla y comenzaba a quitarle los cobertores de ensima

_uhnn, 7 minutos mas-un...-susurro lo que alcanzaba a aver, una cabellera rubia revuelta

_nada de eso, hoy le enseñare a jugar ajedrez-hable quitandole completamente todo lo que le cubria, dejando verlo con una pijama de 2 piesas color azulado, como aquellos ojos.

_ahh sasori-se sento en la cama mirandome adormilado-vamos a dormiiiir-me abrazo por el cuello y me tiro a la cama ensima de el.

le di un ligero golpe en la frente, el rio y me miro a los ojos, mientras yo le miraba de la misma manera. ah, sus ojos, podia perderme en ellos eternamente, sonrio una vez mas y reaccione, poniendome de pie y sacudiendome el traje negro que traia puesto.

_ne, me serviras el te?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba el cabello

_si deidara-sama- me acomode y le servi el te de laurel que le gustaba, le di la taza y la acepto con una sonrisa tan calida que derretiria el polo norte.

_demo, no me digas "sama" sasori no danna, me siento raro-un

_pero asi debo decirte-le respondi mientras le miraba de reojo beber ese te.

nuestras miradas chocaron, era extraño que deidara no hisiera nada, solo sonreia y me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo le miraba. habia nacido algo en mi desde hacia tiempo, pero era algo que preferia mantener en secreto, somos solo maestro y alumno, sirviente y amo.

habia puesto una droga especial en ese te, y en los ultimas 5 tasas de te, un te que me dijeron que caeria en mi trampa, en donde viajaria en un dulce sueño y despues regresaria en un mundo lleno de placer, pero seria en la septima taza, asi que tendria que ser pasiente, muy pasiente...

pero odiaba eso... aria que las cosas cambiaran hoy en la noche....

**mitsu meau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka**

_nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado_

**kizukanai furi wo shitemo**

_auqnue finges que no te as dado cuenta_

**yoi wo satoradesou**

_ya sabes lo de la droga_

bebio el te complacido, terminandolo por completo y derramando un poco por la comisura de sus labios, le mire y desee lamer esa parte, deidara me miro y tomo la servilleta, limpiandose aquel lugar deseando ser la estupida servilleta. recoji todo mientras salia de la habitacion, deidara se quedo cambaindose a atuendos que le quedaban bien, una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una pechera cafe, pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y su cabello agarrado, como siemrpe, en una pekeña coleta que meparecia la cola de un pollito.

_dana-salio de la habitacion abrazandome por detras como un pequeño-me enseñaras a jugar ajedrez-un?  
_si...-dije sintiendo mi cara arder al sentir la respiracion del rubio tan cerca de mi nuca.

no sabia si era una ventaja o desventaja el ser mas bajo que deidara. suspire controlando a mi corazon que latia con uan fuerza impresionante, aquella parte que deseaba girarse, abrasarle, besarle, tocarle y hacerlo suyo.

_uhm?? danna?-se solto al verlo tan tiezo-que pasa-un?  
_n-nada...-se aclaro la garganta-como sea primero debes desayunar deidara-sama

_ahh mooo ya te dije que no me digas asi-un.

_yo te dire como quiera decirte-hable sonriendo picaramente.

**yaketsuku kono kokoro, kakushite shikasuite**

_me hacerco a ti, escondiendo mi ardiente corazon_

**toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo**

_el sentir tu respiracion casi me paraliza_

el sonrojo en el rubio era algo que me complacia, y mas cuando yo era el producto de aquella exprecion. estaba molesto y apenado por que me negaba a decirle solo "deidara" pero a la edad de 14 años deje de decirle "dei" puesto que era su maestro y su sirviente.

actualmente a mis 22 años, el sige comportandose como el niño de 8 años que conoci, algo militar, fiel, alegre, se esfuerza al maximo, pucheros y enojos de niño e hiperactivo, a pesar de el ya tener 18 años.

_no me digas "sama" sasori no danna- agravo la voz paa escucharse mas amenazante

_como diga deidara-dono-me burle

_ugh mejor deja el sama-gotero

todo el dia estubo con aquella propuesta, enseñandole ajedres y pateandole el trasero ene l juego un sin fin de veses, una que otra vez el gano, pero... era proke estaba concentrado en aquella droga, en la tarde le daria la 6ta tasa y en la noche la ultima, no estaba seguro, comezaba a arrepentirme, el amor que sentia por el era tan grande que no deseaba hacer algo que no deseara.

pero ¿como podia saber lo que el deseaba? si yo era un libro cerrado, no mostraba algun sentimiento amoroso hacia el, los mantenia escondidos, sin dejar rastro alguno de ello, era peligroso el hacer eso ¿como sabria el lo que siento? esas preguntas solo conducian a una respuesta "se sincero" pero no era una opcion, en estos tiempos, el que un maestro ame a su alumno es algo prohibido, algo impuro y malo.... la droga, era la unica solucion a aquel fuego que recorria mi cuerpo cada vez que le veia, cada ves que sonreia, cada vez que hablaba o simplemente respiraba...suspire abatido mientras seguiamos con el juego.

**arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete**

_ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal_

**wasuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo**

_no dejare el mas minimo rastro_

_jake mate-hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, le mire a los ojos y note como me miraba de una manera que hacia encojer a mi corazon.  
_no es jake mate-dije mientras movia otras piezas-perdiste

_¿que?! no me jodas-un!-se puso de pie-perdi de nuevo?-se quejo

_si...-rei un poco-necesitas entrenar mas, deidara-sama

me puse de pie y me puse en la pueyrta de la sala

_le preparare el te-hable con tranquilida, pero un fuerte nerviosismo recorio mi cuerpo

_esta bien-sonrio con naturalidad.

fui a la cocina y le prepare el te de laurel, poniendo a hervir la hoja de laurel y enseguira saque de mi bolsillo un frasco color rojiso, agrege 2 gotas y lo mezcle a la perfeccion, dejando solo el aroma del laurel en el lugar, puse todo en una bandeja de plata y camine con suima elegancia asta llegar a la sala, donde mire al rubio como el sol del atardecer iluminaba su rostro y su cabellera, haciendole ver a mi parecer, lo ams hermoso del mundo.

_aqui tiene-dije con elegancia entregandle la taza de te.

_oh-me miro-arigato, sasori no danna-tomo la taza de te.

lentamente bebia el te con tranquilidad, mirando hacia la ventada, pensativo, como si su mnente se fuera hacia otro lugar, un lugar que desconcia y que deseaba conocer con toda el alma.

_este te esta delisioso...-susurro mirando la taza.

_oh...-me crispe un poco mientras asentia con la cabeza, el solo me miro y sonrio sinceramente.

le mire ocn algo de duda ¿sabria acaso sobre la droga? no, no creoq ue lo supiera, si no, se resisitiria incluso me correria, pero.... que tal que es lo que el desea?? me dolia la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

_preparare la cena-dije mientras me retirava con una reberencia

el solo me miro y asintio con la cabeza y cerre la puerta, sintiendome extrañamente cansado.

**miesuita kotoba dato kimi ga **

_con tus palabras transparentes_

**yudan shiteru**

_te ves desprevenida (o)_

**yoku shitta gekiyaku nara **

_pero me dio la imprecion de que te lo bebiste todo_

**nomihoseru kiga shita**

_sabiendo bien que era una droga_

la noche cayo tan rapido para mi, fue rapida, me sentia extraño, habia terminado la cena e incluso deidara se la comio con tranquilidad, esperando su ultima taza de te al dia, la comun despyues de cada comida. le servi la ultima, hechando las ultimas 2 gotas del dia, tome el frasco y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, llevandole a la habitacion la bandeja.

de nuevo miraba hacia la ventana, mientras la luna chocaba levemente en su rostro, la habitacion estaba iluminado solo por la pekeña vela que estaba en la mesita.

_deidara-sama...aqui...  
_oh arigato-sonrio y tomo la taza de te lentamente-ne danna....¿crees que es malo amar a alguien?-susurro

_....-le mire-depende de la persona-senti celos en ese momento.

_uhm....-entrecerro los ojos-debe ser lindo... el ser amado-un

le mire, deidara tenia una tristeza que ocultava, eso lo sabia, el hecho de ser hijo de empresarios le daba ciertas limitaciones. una de ellas era el nunca salir de casa, asta el dia en que se casara con alguien poderoso o que su familia confiase en el....

estaba atado en una cadena de soledad.... pero yo tenia esa llave... yo era el unico que podia liberarlo de aquella cadena de soledad.

el tiempo ahroa se me iso enterno, se supone que la reaccion seria a partir de los 5 minutos, pero se veia tranquilo, mirando por la ventana, como si fuese lo mas interesante para el.

**sabi tsuku kusari kara **

_no hay forma de escapar_

**nogareru ate mo nai**

_de esta cadena oxidada_

**hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo**

_compítiendo con el segundero que resuena_

_uhm....?...-deidara se recargo mas en la ventanda, comenzando a caer en un sueño profundo.

amenazoo con caer en el suelo, pero rapidamente lo tome entre mis brazos y le mire, sus ojos entrecerrados me miraban y sonreia con una extraña alegria que desconocia, pronto cayo en el efecto de la droga y quedo dormido.

lo recoste en la cama, mirandole por largo momento, kle quite la pehcera cafe, despues los zapatos, le mire recostado en la cama, mirandole su exprecion tranquila. algo en mi se revolvio, se sintio lo peor, me sente en la orilla de la cama y cerre los ojos, sintiendome frustrado, con ganas de golpearme.

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka subete koma sete**

_si logro arrastrarte asta un espeso matorral_

**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada**

_simplemente invadire tu cuerpo_

**okasatsou**

_con el aroma de nuestro sudor mesclado_

el tenia alrededor de 8 años, casi los 9 cuando le conoci, yo tenia los ya 12 años, su familia y mi familia eran amigos, asi que decidieron que nos uniriamos y seriamos amigos. pero, mi familia cayo en crisis, asi que estoy en deuda con su familia, cuidandole, protegiendole, como maestro ya que era de los chicos mas inteligentes que existia y le eduque cuando tenia el la edad de 10 años, fui su sirviente cuando este cumplio los 15... pero... desde le primer momento... desde que esos ojos se posaron en los mios, nacio el amor... un amor que sentia que no seria visto de bena manera por los agenos y lo que menos deseaba es que deidara fuera la persona mas infeliz del mundo pro mi culpa.

queria su felicidad a costa de la mia...

**arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru**

_ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal_

**wazuka na sukima nosoke wa**

_al mirar en ese infinito espacio_

seguia en mis pensamientos, cuando repentinamente senti como la cama se movia, me gire y mire su rostro sonrojado, removiendose en la cama, le mire por largo momento ¿que habia hecho? seguro estaba sufriendo, seguro deseaba no sentir eso. me gire nuevamente dispuesto a ponerme de pie y marcharme, pero unas manos me atraparon y me tiraron a la cama, senti el calor de su cuerpo contra el mio. abri los ojos apenado al verlo enisma de mi, mirandome con lujuria, con deseo y... con amor.

_danna...-susurro mirandome

_deidara-sama....

abrio su boca y susurro con delisia....

**tsukamaete**

_"atrapame"_

sonreia con astucia, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho, comenzando a desabrocharme el traje oscuro

_deidara...sama??...

_te habias tardado tanto...-susurro agachandose a mi oido-porque tardaste tanto...danna??-hablo de un modo seductor-debiste darme toda la droga desde le principio...

_¿que?....-le mire-lo sabias?

_si...-me incluno y nuestra vista se cruzo.

sentia el fuego y la pasion dentro de el, ¿seria obra de la droga?? algo me decia que no, habia algo en su mirada que estaba tan cuerdo como yo... o quisas los dos no estabamos concientes.

_lo supe desde el primer sorvo... soy mas astuto de lo que creias-un-su aliento choco con el mio.

_deidara-sama....-

lentamente se hacerco a mi, depositando un dulce y apasionado besoe n mis labios, cerre los ojos y correspondi, mientras lo tomaba del rostro apra tener mejor acceso y besarlo con mas comodidad, me encorve y nos acomodamos de la manera en que el quedara recostado y yo ensima de el. comenze a profundisar el beso acariciando sus labios con mi lengua e introduciendola lentamente, jugeteando con la suya, probando todo de el.

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka subere koma sete**

si logro arrastrarte asta un espeso matorral

**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada**

simplemente invadire tu cuerpo

**okasareteu**

con el aroma de nuestro sudor mesclado

comienzo a acariciar por ensima de la ropa, desabrochandole el pantalon,despues la blusa, todo ese momento fue tan rapido, sentia como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar bueltas y como mi mente ocmenzaba a nuvlarse, mientras deidara reparia besos, caricias y abrazos llenos de amor.

_te amo sasori...-susurro mientras los dos estavamos desnudos, mientras nuestro sudor se mesclaba, mientras nuestros aromas se abrazaban y nuestros cuerpos se unian en uno

_yo tambien....deidara...-susurre su nombre con una dulzura y amor, que cuando lo ise, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sonriendome y abrazandome por el cuello

seguimos con los besos, seguimos con los abrasos, con aquella muestra de amor carnal, saboreandonos.

a la mañana siguiente desperte en la habitacion de deidara, mirando todo confundido, deidara estaba sentado en la cama, miranod el frasco el que tenia la droga, casi estaba vacio. me incorpore sorprendido y tome el frasco

_lo bebiste?-pregunte

_no...-sonrio con malicia y picardia-te lo di de beber.... es tu turno de seder a mi

sonrei mientras sentia su cuerpo contra el mio, mientras los besos comenzaban y sentia las caricias de la persona que mas amaba.

OWATA

* * *

**acabee-ttebayo owo**

**ke dijeron??**

**el lemon!!! no no hay lemon T.T**

**ske mas que nada me queria concetrar en un amor unico y kawai y raro owo. prometo traerles lemon despues, owo.**

**bien pues cuidense, dejen rewers onegaishimasu nwn**

**sore dewa**

**mata neeeeee**


End file.
